


【团孟】car

by marulmei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 我的团长我的团 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marulmei/pseuds/marulmei
Relationships: 团孟
Kudos: 17





	【团孟】car

龙文章一鼓作气操进那湿软紧致的肉穴，身下孟家的小猪蹄子疼得发出猪叫并开始破口大骂。

“你大爷的龙文章，龙文章你大爷的！”

他翻来覆去就会这么一句，大概是太疼了，平时的嘴上功夫早就被丢到了九霄云外。实际上孟烦了损人很少带脏字，他认为只靠装屎尿屁骂人的脏话是低级的，是没有杀伤力的，所以多是靠脑子骂人。而现在，脑子早在欲火中焚烧殆尽。孟烦了搜刮着他匮乏的脏话，一刻不停歇地朝着上方的男人开炮。

“你他娘的……轻点会不会啊，妈了个巴子……你姥姥的…狗东西…啊…啊！轻，轻点，别动了！”

龙文章果真就不动了，一脸贱样地嘿嘿嘿笑。他看着身下那张五官扭紧的小脸咂了咂嘴，这模样可真难看。“还骂不骂，嗯？骂不骂？”他晃了晃腰，连接处便响起叽里咕噜的淫靡水声，以及小蹄子嘴巴里嘶嘶地抽气声，“不光辱骂上级，违抗军令，还知错不改，本该把你这祸害直接枪毙！但长官我今天心情好，用你的屁股将功补过，你不感激就算了，嗯？还想罪加一等不是？”

“罪…罪你姥姥的…”孟烦了几乎要气结，早知道龙文章不要脸，可这厮别的不长进，脸皮功夫在短短数月就他娘修炼的千锤百炼，操着他的身子还要给他扣屎盆子。孟烦了恨得牙痒痒，索性伸长脖子，张开大白牙冲着龙文章的下唇咬了上去。

“嘶…”一股铁锈味流进了嘴里，紧接着便是烧灼般的痛，这次换龙文章倒抽了口气，小猪崽子咬起人来毫不留情，他只感觉下嘴巴唇都快被对方扯掉了。

“松嘴松嘴松嘴…”龙文章含糊不清的呀呀叫唤，一边摸上孟烦了干瘦的胸脯，捏住胸前两颗肉粒狠狠一掐。“嗷——”孟烦了嚎叫着松开嘴，整个人差点弹起来，剧烈的动作又牵扯到下半身，一时间上下两处都火辣辣的钝痛，孟烦了只得僵直了身子，满身冷汗地当一个还尚且吐着口气的死尸。

伤敌一千，自损八万。

想小太爷聪明一世，到了在这厮下狠栽了跟头，又赔屁股又赔命，你大爷的龙文章，你大爷的。

直到一双大掌抚过眼角，孟烦了这才感觉脸上冰冰凉凉的。他睁开眼睛与龙文章对视，他发现对方的下垂眼其实很好看，尤其是现在，龙文章黑色的眼珠里掺杂着欲望，欲望深处他看到了自己，自己的眼珠里也有欲望，欲望里夹裹着对方。

“有这么疼吗。”龙文章呐呐说道，开口又牵扯到了嘴巴伤口，呲牙咧嘴的样子让孟烦了想起他以前北平的家里见到的一只小狗，浑身是伤的冲他呲牙，他丢了块肉过去，看着小狗摇着尾巴吃完，吃完了又冲他伸出的手呲牙。

想着想着孟烦了伸出了手，拍了拍龙文章的头，对方一愣，随即朝他呲牙，那样子真是一模一样，孟烦了没忍住笑出了声，气管的颤动又带动了身体，他感觉下身一麻。

“唔…”

屁股里边现在不光是疼，还带点痒。孟烦了希望龙文章动一动，于是落在龙文章脑袋上的手绕到了后颈，稍稍用力，两人便鼻子相贴，急促的呼吸交错缠绕。

“可以动了？嗯？”龙文章眨眨眼，看着孟烦了把头埋在他怀里，耳根子红扑扑的，“废什么话…嗯唔！你，你慢点…”

于是龙文章开始大操大干，对方的抱怨被他用嘴堵住，铁锈味便混杂着唾液在两人唇齿间蔓延。龙文章的舌头肆意灵活游走在孟烦了口腔，对方笨拙的给予回应，生涩的动作让龙文章知道身下的人还是个雏，他不由得心情大好，直到孟烦了揪扯着他后颈皮表示自己即将窒息，他才慢慢退出舌头，接着又嘴对嘴响亮地打了个啵。

“你有什么，什么毛病…”孟烦了被亲的迷迷瞪瞪，身下的冲撞一次快过一次，一次比一次更深，他被顶的头撞在木板上，又被龙文章拉回来箍在怀里。他觉得龙文章的那根东西就是个打桩机，哐哐哐地凿在身体里，怪不得那些军需官小老婆都喜欢的很，光这尺寸和耐久都怕是远超正常亚洲男人。

“够啦，够啦！”孟烦了大喊，他的腰酸痛的快撑不住身体了，他去揪龙文章的头发想让他停下来，被对方一手按在头顶。龙文章干红了眼睛，恨不得把两颗囊袋也塞到对方屁股里去。啪啪啪的声音越来越大，孟烦了现在不光屁股里头又疼又爽，屁股蛋也被撞的通红，他现在张开嘴只顾得上呼吸了，他深刻感觉龙文章就是想把他操死在床上。

“爽吗，烦啦。”龙文章额上的汗滴在孟烦了的胸膛上，他低下头去咬胸前的肉粒，听到孟烦了有些嘶哑的痛喊又改为了吸吮，直到那乳头被他吸的又肿又涨，“没奶你吸个屁啊。”孟烦了嘟嘟囔囔地骂。

龙文章颇为遗憾地点点头，大手滑向孟烦了瘦得凹进去的肚子，他的兄弟把那层薄薄的肚皮顶出个突起，龙文章突然笑出了声，“烦啦你看，你肚子里有崽啦，这个崽正踹你呐。”

孟烦了这次连骂都懒得骂了，于是他翻了个白眼，龙文章只当没看见，在他腰周围又掐又摸，“烦啦，给我揣个崽吧，烦啦…”

“那您可找错人了，小太爷没那功能。”

龙文章又开始哎呀呀嘀咕，他把孟烦了的腿掰的更开了些，看到自己的阴茎把小瘸子的穴口撑的满满当当，他往前一挺小瘸子就呻吟一声，对方的阴茎则颤颤巍巍吐着白浊，他摸向那小家伙，用手上的茧子轻轻揣摩铃口。孟烦了的呻吟徒然拐了个弯，他抓住那只作恶的手，却无论如何也使不上力，他要射了。

龙文章看着手上的白浊，笑得十分缺心眼，“行不行啊你，射这么快。”他把白浊抹在孟烦了脸上、脖子上、胸膛上，看着小瘸子高潮后望向他失神的模样，只感觉心满意足极了。

这坏瘸子是他的，一直是他的。

龙文章又开始冲刺，他搂住孟烦了瘫软下去的腰，啃噬着对方仰起的修长脖颈，用几乎要把那瘦弱身子掰折的力度大力进出。直到一声嘶吼从喉咙深处发出，龙文章终于停下了动作，憋红了脸将精液一股脑射在孟烦了最深处。

“烦啦…”来自耳旁的呼喊却好似遥远的听不真切，孟烦了的意识早已被疲惫占据，被周公拉走前他听到自己的团座最后说，“陪我再去趟南天门吧，不说话就是默认了啊。”

他妈了个巴子的。孟烦了还没来得及骂出声，便两眼一闭沉沉睡了过去。


End file.
